It is a well known fact that children have been shocked by inserting metallic objects, such as nails, utensils, small pliers or the like, into receptacle openings of an electrical outlet. Electrical outlets located near the floor are particularly accessible to children. Various solutions have been conceived to address this potentially dangerous and deadly situation. One solution is to insert prongs of a plastic shield into receptacle openings of an electrical outlet, thereby preventing a child from touching or inserting objects into the receptacle openings. However, when an adult uses the electrical outlet, he or she has to remove the plastic shield, which is generally cumbersome, and remember to plug it back in. Furthermore, it is still possible that older children may be able to remove the plastic plug and insert objects into the receptacle openings. Another solution is includes replacing a conventional electrical outlet cover plate with an outlet cover assembly having a retractable plate over the receptacle openings. Insertion of a plug prongs into the receptacle openings requires that the retractable plate is first retracted to reveal the receptacle openings. While this solution ensures that forgetfulness will not lead to the receptacle opening being left unshielded after the plug is removed, such outlet cover assemblies generally include numerous moving pieces. Such a multiple-piece construction generally leads to increased complexity, reduced reliability and added to cost, which are all generally undesirable.
When in place, protective devices that cover the outlet openings of an electrical outlet are at relatively effective at preventing young children from inserting items into one or more of the receptacle openings. However, when a plug is engaged with the electrical outlet, a potential for electrical shock now exists at the prongs of the plug. Partial insertion of a plug often times leaves the prongs of the plug partially exposed even though the prongs are in electrical contact with the electrical outlet. Due to the small size of a child's hand, they can readily touch the prongs with a plug in this partially engaged orientation.
Therefore, a safety device for an electrical outlet that overcomes the abovementioned and other shortcomings associated with conventional solutions for reducing the potential for electrical shock at the receptacle openings of an electrical outlet would be useful and advantageous.